<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zhan Tiri's redemption by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751555">Zhan Tiri's redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Zhan tiri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happened in the finale, but what if during all of this with Cassandra and Rapunzel. One lonley Varian harboring guilt of his own choices.</p><p>Changes everything </p><p>Zhan tiri never thought of herself as kind, in fact she was the opposite. </p><p>But somehow one geeky lonley Alchemist changes her whole perspective of things.</p><p>When Varian falls ill because of the Moonstone, Zhan Tiri has to make an choice.</p><p>Her need for power and revenge, or her nee found friendship with an certain Alchemist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Zhan Tiri &amp; Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Zhan tiri [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zhan Tiri's redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One could have friends who cared but still feel alone, one could have an dad who was trying better, and still feel alone. It wasn't that he wasent happy with his life, he was. It's just....the guilt of everything he had done, the guilt of how he had got his dad trapped.</p><p>It still was there.</p><p>Sitting in his new lab, Varian struggled to concentrate on his newest project, it would help grow crops at an increasing rate leaving the villagers to have food faster.</p><p>His tired eyes, which he hadn't gotten sleep all night gazed at his work, struggling not to allow the pain in his heart to distract him from his work.</p><p>After an few moments, he put down an becker scrubbing an hand over his face, back to the stool he slowly sat on the ground his legs drawn to his chest.</p><p>He just couldn't get the image out of his head, his dad lost an year of his life because of him. Yet he still accepted him, with open arms, he didn't deserve him, he didn't deserve anybody. </p><p>Especially not Rapunzel and her friends.</p><p>He was useless, an waste of space, it would've been better if he was never born. Burying his head into his lap,the Alchemist let out silent sobs.</p><p>Unaware he was being watched, an certain ghostly girl gazed at the Teenager, gone was the smirk or sneer she had for Cassandra or Rapunzel. The snarky attitude,the overconfident per sona.</p><p>An flicker of sadness, and one would recognize as pity flashed through the girls eyes, before shaking her head free of thoughts scowling at herself.</p><p>Within seconds she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>